The Blood Wolf Saga Book 3: Bad Blood
by El Lobo de Rey
Summary: Embry Call was a normal boy with a normal girlfriend but when he phases and learns of imprinting he left her. What happens when she returns a couple years later? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Embry POV**

A lot of things had happened in the past week, during my shifting period i had completely avoided my girlfriend...it broke her heart to not get more than a text from me. When i finally had settled into the role and learned about imprinting i knew what i had to do. I sat there listening to the droning as the phone rang.

"Embry? baby is that you?" Her sleepy voice called into the phone.

"Hey Abby, i just wanted to talk, and it was kinda urgent..." I swallowed past the lump forming in my throat.

"Whats wrong? you sound different..." she said her voice sounding more awake than a few seconds ago.

"I'm sorry Abby but...its over...i can't anymore..." I stated, something felt off i couldn't explain it but my whole body was now shaking as i broke up with her.

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" her voice cracked.

I could practically hear the tears welling up in her eyes through the phone.

"Y-yes i am," i sighed, my heart was breaking for her but i had to do this...i couldn't wait until i imprinted to hurt her...it had to be like a band-aid quick and painless...

"W-Why Me? we are soo good together" She sobbed.

I hung up the phone before i could hear anymore, I was out the door before i even knew what was going on phasing in mid air ripping my shorts and shirt.

 _Whoa dude, your mom pissin you off? you know what i always say a good fuck will calm any woman..._

 _Stuff it lahote!..._ a growl ripping its way through my maw as i shared the memory.

 _You dumped her over the phone? wow no balls call no balls..._ I could practically hear his laughter.

I just blocked him out and ran as if my tail was on fire... Breaking up with her was by far the hardest thing i've ever done...

 **Several years later**

Me and Quill were finally going to Port angeles to hang out like we had talked about a lot since we both became wolves.

"Dude this club is supposed to be sick! i wish jake could have come!" Quill chuckled as we walked into the dance club.

"Me too but he's busy being Jake and moping about Bella choosing mr sparkles," I sighed

The club smelled of hormones and alcohol and a scent that seemed familiar to me but I couldn't place it. Me and Quill had guilted Billy into giving us some ids that said 21 since we looked it already, we just had to promise not to drink our livers away. So here we were in "The Starlit Club" in Port Angeles. I sighed as "Shake it off" came on causing Quill to chuckle and begin dancing like a retard.

"Quill you are embarrassing yourself...quit dancing" I chuckled.

"You are just jealous you aren't as good a dancer as me" he said dancing, his arms flailing in the air as his feet did some weird movement. he looked like a monkey having a seizure.

"Dude you looked like a monkey having a seizure" i laughed.

"You go girl! break it down!" The DJ called from his booth as people gathered around watching this one person dancing "This one's for you girl!" he smirked changing the song right as that one ended.

 _Because you know i'm all about that bass bout that bass_

I sighed shaking my head again as Quill kept dancing not changing even once to match the song.

"I love this song!" he said still dancing.

"Can someone call 911 for that monkey having a seizure?" the DJ called as people started laughing at Quill's dancing.

"Hey whatever I got moves! Hey girly in the circle let's go dance off you and me!" quill called.

' _Oh no...'_ "Quill for what's left of your reputation don't do it..." I tried to reason with my friend.

"Nah this girl thinks she's got moves I wanna see them." Quill huffed.

"You are on buddy," She called in a voice that sounded like honey to my ears "Pick your song," She walked over the crowd splitting as if she was Moses and they were the Red Sea.

"Gas Pedal by Sage," Quill smirked, he honestly thought he had something on this girl.

"Ladies and gentlemen the challenge has been accepted! let's see what he can do..." The Dj called switching the song as people gathered around Quill and this girl as the song began

' _H-H-Holy Shoot'_ the song began and with it Quill's monkey seizure dancing followed by the worm. His body was either too stiff or too loose and everyone was laughing at him even the girl was trying to hold in her laugh as she stood there obviously thinking of what to do and what song to choose. When the song ended quill stood there panting looking at the crowd.

"Let's see what the crowd thought! Let's hear those claps for..." the Dj said looking pointedly at Quill.

"Quill Ateara the Third" He said smirking.

You could have heard a pin drop from a hundred yards away.

"Ah screw y'all that was some class A dancing," Quill huffed stepping back.

"Now what song for you sweetheart?" The Dj Smirked looking at the girl.

"Knock the Dominoes by Scott and Brendo" She called out in the voice like honey, as the crowd started wolf whistling as the Dj played the song.

She stood stark still for a few seconds as the song began, Her long blonde hair like a curtain over her soon as the words hit her hair was flipped back and like a switch she began to move. Her body was in motion and it didn't appear to be stopping. She moved as if made by water. The crowd came alive for her dancing as me and Quill had our jaws dropped. This girl was a professional and she wasn't afraid to show it. She pushed playfully against Quill with her hand as she kept going. I watched with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. This girl was even more beautiful when she was dancing. It was like she was in her own world, nothing existed but her and the music. She ended up dancing against some random guy for a bit,but when he tried to get handsy she dropped down and popped back the guys were watching as she dropped straight down to her knees then spread her legs as she placed a hand between them and slowly lifted herself up before spinning and contorting her body to where she was doing a handstand then sprung off the floor and landed on her feet.

"Lets hear it for the Queen!" the Dj called as people began to clap as she ended up flat on the ground before springing off her hands through a cartwheel then onto her feet before stopping dancing.

"I think we have a winner, what do you all think?" the Dj called once again as the crowd erupted in applause. "What's your name Cutie?"

"Abigail Masters," She said causing my eyes to widen even further.

Quill walked over to me "Dude isn't that your ex? she's gotten damn hot!"

I don't know why but suddenly I growled at him as if he had just decked me "Shut it Quill!" I snarled walking over to her "Hey Abby, been a long time,"

"I don't have time for autographs nor am i gonna apologize to your friend" She sighed turning around and giving me a look into the beautiful blues eyes.

One look was all it took and I was done for...I had found my imprint and it was the one I left to not hurt when I imprinted...ironic huh?

"Embry Call, you bastard" she seethed slapping me only to hold her hand in pain.

I reached for her hand only for her to jerk it away "Don't you even try and touch me you bastard, what you think because I came back now everything is alright? well it's not!"

The Dj must have been watching the tension rise between us as "bad Blood by taylor swift" came on.

"'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood,You know it used to be mad love,So take a look what,you've done,'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood" She sang as she danced pushing against me and dance slapping me. "Now we got problems and i don't think we can solve them, you made a really deep cut, And Baby i think we got bad blood,"

"Abby just listen to me for a moment!" I pleaded trying to talk over the music as she kept dancing the look on her face one of anger causing the imprint to make me apologetic.

"Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted,Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted,Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe, And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me" She sneered as the Bouncer escorted me out of the club.

Then that was all she wrote...I had imprinted and was torn away from my imprint by a lousy renta cop at a club...

"Dude you just got diss danced," Quill laughed walking over to me putting a hand on my shoulder and roughly leading me into the woods.

I phased within an instant, I hadn't even realised I was shaking.

 _Since when does Call have issues controlling his temper?_

 _How many times I gotta tell you to stuff it Lahote!..._ The memory slipped beyond my fingertips before i could block it in.

Paul's wolf laughter erupted into the mind link.

 _Oh Dear god Call you got rejected by a dance and a bad song...holy shit this is too funny!_

 _Paul arent you supposed to be patrolling?_

 _Jared you gotta see this shit!_

Before I knew it all my pack brothers had phased in

 _Whats going on? I heard a howl?_

 _Is there a leach?_

 _No embry got rejected_

 _Damn dude, that sucks_

 _Thanks Seth_

Quill shared his point of view of the events causing paul to bust out laughing again and for waves of pity to be sent over the pack link.


	2. The Surprise

**Embry's POV**

I sat on the beach looking out at the waves when Seth came running over.

"Dude you are never gonna believe what i just saw..." He smirked.

"What is it seth?" I sighed, my mind running over how to apologize to abby.

"The net is raging about how the queen has been challenged to an Official dance battle for the tile today...at the Starlit Club in port Angeles" He smirked.

My eyes widened, my imprint was gonna be at the club again tonight...

"Let's go seth!" I smiled as we both took off running.

 **Abby's POV**

I stood in my apartment stretching in preparation for the battle. After seeing embry again the other night i got a message from someone wanting my title.

"She wants it, she can try.." I smirked setting the crown atop my head as i left wearing a loose t shirt and some shorts.

The drive to the club was silent as my thoughts went to embry again, how he had such a look of love still in those eyes that haunted my dreams.

"You ready abby?" my friend said.

"Yeah, all loose and limber," i smiled cracking my neck.

"Knock me dead girl," she chuckled pulling up to the club as the internet's version of paparazzi pulled out their phones and began taking pictures.

I smiled and did a quick dip to the ground with a split before going inside. I eyed down the girl who had challenged me. She looked like complete street trash.

"A peasant that wants to take on the queen, this is gonna be good," I smirked.

"Don't let the outer appearance fool you Sug, i got the skills to pay the bills." She snarled.

"Alright ladies save the fight for the dance floor," the Dj stated walking between us, "Alright People the battle is on! Introducing in this corner Abigail Masters Queen of the dance battle world! And her challenger coming all the way from south florida, Harley Dantel!"

The crowd's mood went from cheers to boos in a second flat.

"Looks like the crowd knows who is gonna win,you could always just walk away.." I sneered.

"Fat chance, that title is mine!" She glared.

"Alright ladies let's get this underway!" the Dj shouted pumping up the jams as Dark Horse by katy Perry came on.

 **Embry's POV**

Me and seth had just arrived in time for the music to start, i pushed my way to the front as Abby began her dance,. She definitely was a professional.

"You go abby! You got this!" I shouted.

Her head seemed to snap to me in time with the music as she began dancing her way to me with a mix of ballet spins and a few flips. She grabbed my hand and drug me onto the floor as if i was a prop.

"Bend when i do alright? I know you can still dance you asshole," She sneered.

"Hell yeah," I smirked.

As we began dancing together, our bodies in perfect sync better than ever.

"S-She can't do that!" the other girl growled.

"You challenged me, you never gave rules.. _Sug_...I can do as i please, you better grab someone, or try and beat us by yourself," Abby giggled.

To say i had lost my touch would have been a lie, if anything i'm better then i used to be. I see seth with his phone out obviously recording us.

"Spin, toss, cradle split then finish with duo balance," Abigail silently said obviously planning out our moves "Embry, you ready? Here's what we are gonna do Spin..."

"Toss, cradle, splits then trust balance right?" i replied having her in my arms.

"How did you..." She started.

"I know you better than you think," I chuckled spinning her as i began doing a few moves of my own as abby ran at me only for me to toss her into the air before i did a handspring landing on my feet with her in my arms "trust me abby, do your split and bend backwards," I whispered as she did just that.

I took several steps back my body shaking as my wolf begged to be let out. I ran forward and lept through the air doing a spin my air over abby ending on my hands before springing to my feet as she flipped off the ground her legs landing under my arms as i leant backwards with her balancing as she blew the other girl a teasing kiss.

The girl growled as she began dancing by herself obviously unprepared for a duo battle. She had talent i'll admit but hers was trained whereas abby had training AND natural talent. She danced for what felt like another few minutes before the DJ called the battle.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the winner is obvious...Abigail retains the title!" the Dj called as abby hugged me.

"Thanks Embry..."She said holding me close.

"Anytime abby..." i sighed breathing in her scent.

We stood there for a few moments before i walked her outside.

"DO you really gotta go?" i whimpered my wolf clawing at the surface.

"Yeah,but i'm staying in port angeles, my challengers have to come here if they want me..."She smiled softly.

"So..we are having a bonfire if you want to come..." I shyly suggested.

"I'll think about it," She giggled as she kissed my cheek and slipped something into my pocket before walking off.

 **Abby's POV**

I got into my friends car and we drove off leaving embry standing on the corner alone.

"So is that the famous embry i have heard so much about?" She asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Shut up Cierra..." i blushed looking away.

"I saw the dance...you two were perfect together," She smiled.

I just sat there my face red as we arrived at my apartment just as the rain started. Ir an inside my clothes soaking wet as i opened my door and went to my room. I looked over at the mirror and smiled softly at the pictures of me and embry. The picture directly below was a black and white still of an unclear image.

"Mommy you're home!" i smiled looking over at the little boy who came running over.

"Isn't it your end time Eli?" I chuckled as i led him over to his room and tucked him in. "Mommy is gonna grab a shower then i'll read you a bedtime story alright?"

"Can you tell me about daddy?" he asked.

 **Who is Eli's father? Will Embry and Abby get together? Or will the father make an appearance and shove a wedge between them? review!**


	3. Muffin punishment

**Embry's POV**

I stood there stark still as if my legs were cemented to the ground. She had just kissed me...albeit on the cheek but she kissed me...i stuffed my hand in my pocket quickly fishing out what she had slipped in.

 _Hey Embry, there's something i gotta show you. Come to my apartment tomorrow around 4 'o'clock...Come alone please._

 _121 Fleetwood dr apartment 3c_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Abigail Masters_

I smiled softly at the note before going home. I laid awake for the rest of the night and most of the day anxiously awaiting 4:00. I left the house around 3:50 and just ran there as if my tail was on fire. I arrived at her door and was about to knock when i heard a voice.

"Did you finish your veggies eli?" that lovely voice called out.

"Yeah Momma, do i get my Supwise now?" a child's voice pleaded.

"It isn't here yet sweetie, mommy's friend is bringing it..." she giggled.

I knocked firmly on the door. Had my imprint gotten pregnant by some other guy when i wasn't around? Just the thought made my body shake.

"Speaking of your gift close your eyes sweetie..." Abigail said as the door was opened. She mouthed a hey to me.

"Am i early?" i asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, have a seat embry.." she smiled as she walked over to the little boy with auburn hair.

I made my way over to couch looking in the mirror seeing the pictures of us...as well as a small photo of what looked like a child but the picture was distorted as if it was an xray...or maybe an ultrasound... Abby slowly walked eli over till he was standing in front of me.

"Okay eli open your eyes." She stated.

The little boy opened his eyes and looked right at me, with eyes that i could swear i've seen before...he looked around confused for a moment.

"Where supwise?" he asked.

"He is your surprise as you are his eli...Embry this is Elijah Michael Call...Eli, this is Embry he's your father..." She calmly said the words that had undone me.

I had a son and he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Daddy!" he called running over and jumping right onto me as i laughed.

"Hey little guy, i'm glad to finally meet you, have you been being good for momma?" i smiled softly looking up with panicked eyes as abigail had a hand over her mouth as tears welled up in hers.

"Yeah, i been good boy. Where you been dadda? Momma said you was pwotecting da twibe" he asked.

"Yeah your daddy is a powerful spirit warrior! I run around every night fighting the evil cold ones to make sure little boys and girls get to sleep safe and sound.." I smiled rubbing his head.

"This is going so well...i uh... i gotta go to the restroom, excuse me" abby said quickly running to the bathroom.

"Yo Embry! I know you are up there! Come out or i'm coming in!" i heard quill call out.

"Dadda? Who dat?" eli questioned.

"That's one of daddy's friends, you wanna meet him?" i asked with a smile.

He nodded very enthusiastically.

"Yeah Quill i'm upstairs room 3c come on up there's someone i want you to meet!" i hollered down as quill ran inside and moments later the door opened up as abby came out of her room.

"You," she stated.

"You," Quill replied "Embry who's the kid?"

"Quill this is my son Elijah...Eli this is my bestest friend Quill," I smiled.

"Hi Quill, my daddy says you and him fight the monstews, Dat twue?" eli asked wide eyed.

"Psh, fight? We rock their worlds, there is no monster around that can stand up to your father and me," Quil smirked in his best superhero pose.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey abby there's something i gotta tell you, is it alright if quill watches eli for a moment while we go outside?" i asked nervously.

"Sure i guess...Quill have you ever babysat a child before?" she interrogated as he threw me a look.

"Yeah, i babysit for a friend of ours every other day, the little girl is like my whole world. 'Sides if anything happened to eli Embry would kill me.." Quill chuckled as me and abby went outside.

"Where are we going?" she asked as i led her into the woods.

"Promise you won't freak out?" I sighed looking over at her.

"Embry it takes a lot to get me to freak out..." She said

I slowly removed my shorts as she covered her eyes.

"Embry what the hell. Why Are you undressing?" she questioned.

"My mother will kill me if i rip up another pair of shorts..." i sighed as i finally got the shorts and shirt off "open your eyes and don't blink,"

I took a few deep breaths as fire went through my veins before my body exploded into fur.

 _Jesus embry, did you lose your cool or something?_

 _No, i'm showing abby the truth..._

 _Who said you could expose the secret!_

 _Shut up Sam! She is my imprint so i'm gonna tell her_

"Jesus christ!" she yelled taking a step back "E-Embry is that really you?"

I nodded my big head and laid down. She slowly made her way over and rubbed my ear gently as i nuzzled my head into her touch.

"I had a feeling this is what you were doing embry," Quil said with eli on his back.

"Eli sweetie come to mama," abby smiled as eli got down from quills back and ran over.

"Where dadda?" he asked worriedly.

"This is daddy, your daddy becomes a giant wolf. How neat is that?" she smirked.

"Whoa...Cool!" he smiled petting me "Do you turn into a wolfie too quill?"

"Yeah, me and all of your daddy's friends do, wanna see?" Quill stated.

"Yeah!" Eli exclaimed.

Quill took a few steps behind a tree and set his shorts on the branch before phasing and walking out beside me.

 _Sup,_

 _Not much enjoying the ear rub?_

 _Its heaven_

Both our heads perked up as a scent washed on the breeze.

 _embry ! Quill! Leach inbound!_

I quickly phased out "Abby grab eli and hop on my back we gotta run!"

"Whats going on?" She asked as quill began growling at the bushes.

"Looks like da wolf found its mate, how adorable..." the leach stated walking out of the bushes.

I phased in an instant tackling the creature to the ground.

 **Abby's POV**

First i introduce embry to his son, then embry brings a friend over and now there's a strangely attractive man standing in front of us before embry tackled him to the ground as a giant wolf.

"It's alright Abigail, you and eli are safe, we got you.." a Tall man said walking out of the bushes in just a pair of cut offs.

"Who are you?" i asked holding eli to my side.

"I'm Sam Uley, i'm a friend of embry's...let's get you and eli a bag of stuff, that leach brought friends and we need you two someplace safe..." he said walking closer to us.

"Why isn't my home safe?" I quirried.

"It's outside our patrol route... we can't guarantee your safety out here... come on my wife is making Muffins, i'm sure eli would love one wouldn't you little guy?" he asked.

"How do you know our names?" I questioned.

"It's the pack mind, Everything embry thinks we can hear and vice versa...The leach is giving them the run around, sam we gotta hurry," Quill said

I quickly ran upstairs with eli as we both packed a bag of the essentials as a two-door sedan pulled up.

"Is this thing safe?" i asked curiously this looked like an old vw rabbit...

"Yeah the rabbit is safe, i built it myself, now come on Sam and quill had to go back and help embry catch the thing." the guy sighed.

I tossed our bags into the back as eli climbed into the back seat and i got in the front.

"Its nice to finally meet you, I'm Jacob," the driver smiled holding out his hand.

"Abigail, but you already knew that didn't you?" i questioned.

"The whole pack knows both your names..." he chuckled.

"Quill said something similar," I sighed as he drove us to a small quaint house in the woods.

"We are here, you and Eli will be safe until the fights over, i gotta get back." Jacob stated.

"Wait, What fight?" I asked concerned.

"Its nothing, forget i said anything..."Jake paled as he opened the front door where a woman stood at the kitchen counter.

"Is this her?" She asked turning around with a smile on her scarred face.

"Yeah, Abby this is Emily. She is Sam's Wife.." Jake stated introducing us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you abby let me introduce you to the other imprints," She smiled.

"Other imprints?" I pondered curiously.

"Emily..." Jake sighed.

"Relax jake, I got this you go on and kick some newborn rear for us imprints." She giggled.

"Don't let this war take my jared...Please jake tell jared i miss him already..." another girl stated from the living room.

"Will do Kim!" Jake laughed running out.

"What are you girls on about...Imprints? War?" i asked my heart rate rising.

"Abby calm down it's just some vampires wanting to start a fight our boys will take care of them.." Emily stated resting a hand on my arm "i'm guessing embry didn't get a chance to talk to you huh?"

"Talk about what?" i sigh as i lead eli to the living room and set him down with some toys.

"Never Mind dear, embry will tell you when he gets back..." She smiled again.

"You must be abby, i'm Kim Connweller...Jared's Imprint," Kim interjected holding out her hand.

"Abigail...and this is Eli.." I smiled rustling eli's hair.

"Does embry know you have a son?" Kim asked.

"Is he ok with it?" Emily tacked on.

"Why wouldn't he be? Eli is Embry's son after all.." I replied.

"You knew embry before the phase?" Emily questioned.

"We uh... we dated before he phased but he broke up with me about two years ago... Maybe 7-8 months before eli was born..." I sighed.

"Did he know?" Kim interrogated.

"No he didn't...i tried to tell him several times over the years but he ignored my calls or told me in not so kind words to shove it..." i whimpered.

"That's it! No muffins for Embry for a week," Emily growled.


	4. Deep Dark Hole

I silently walked out of the guest bedroom after putting eli to sleep.

"He finally asleep?" Kim asked as she sat at the dining room table with emily, a hot kettle of tea resting ebtween them with a cup in front of both of them and one in front of an empty chair.

"Yeah, any news from the boys?" I asked quietly.

It has been four days and no news so far. All of us were starting to get really worried.

"Nothing..Collin says there been more trouble." Emily sighed.

"Their back!" collin called from outside as all three of us hurried to the door.

The men were stalking back through the woods they looked terribly down trodden.

"Sam? What happened?" Emily asked.

"The leaches got ahold of the makkan alpha.. She didnt die but was injured pretty bad, I kept the guys on a full patrol. The leaches came out of nowhere and took her and her child.." Sam replied.

I was about to say something when out of the bushes came embry rushing towards me.

"Embry.." i silently said as he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Thank god you are safe.." He mumbled agaisnt my shoulder.

"You arent telling us everything.." Emily stated looking at sam.

"Well i got good news and abd news.." Paul shrugged as he leaned agaisnt the house. "Good news is...You are an aunt Emily, Leah had a baby...The bad news? Well the leaches went after her as well.."

"Samuel tell me my Cousin is ok..." Emily shuddered.

"Leah is fine, i sent michael home early and lucky us he was there in time... but because of jacob we were short handed when the vampries attacked...The makkans lost one of their own.."

"Oh dear..Ill start the muffins..that might cheer them up," She replied as some of the others gave a visible shudder. "Speaking of Muffins, Embry no muffins for you for awhile! How dare you ignore a woman or even tell her to go shove it?" she chastised.

Embry just stayed silent as he held me in his arms. I could tell he missed me horribly.

"I just put ej down for a nap," i smiled softly "you also got a lot of explaining to do..i dont know what is going on anymore all i know is if i run whatever that was will get me and EJ..so for the safety of MY son i'm staying here"

"Someones in the dog house..." a voice said as another handsome man walked out of the bushes.

"Names Emmett," the man said as he cocked his head back. "Carlisle wanted me to pass on the message that Mikey is good, his back should be healed up soon. He had some bussiness to do so hes away at the moment,"

"Hes one of them isnt he? Yall trust them?" i asked confused, every fiber was telling me to run.

"Relax sweatheart i'm one of the good ones," he chuckled "well ill catch yall later," he stated as he ran off in a blur.

"Relax Abby your hearts racing.." Embry said.

I ahdnt even noticed that i was trembling let alone that my heart was beating almsot a million miles an hour.

"Get her inside embry, we can all help explain in there" Sam stated as embry just nodded.

"Should we call edward maybe he can explain their side?" a young kid said.

"No seth, leave the cullens out of this.." Jared stated giving seth a look of annoyance.

With that we all moved into the rather large living room.

"Alright uh where to begin...Me and everyone here can transform into giant wolves...We fight vampries..to protect those we care about. The first shifter was Taha Aki, which is a long drawn out story ill let billy tell at the bonfire" He sighed "Each wolf has someone special they call an 'imprint'. Its not like love at first sight its kind of like..gravity no longer holds you to the ground but she or he in some cases do..and all it takes is one look.."

"But when..." I started.

"The dance club that fateful night..I took one look in your eyes and i was done..you are it for me.." he said with a slight chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" I replied with a sneer. Here we were in a serious moment and hes laughing about it.

"Well, i back when i first phased the guys told me about imprinting and i was afraid to hurt you when i imprinted because i thought it happened to everyone so i broke up with you and distanced myself but i ended up imp[rinting on you," he replied.

"You asshole!" i shouted as i slapped him. I relled back as my hands was stinging.

Embry made a move to get close to me but i stepped back. "You left me and did that because you thought it was what was best for me? Who are you to decide whats the best for me?! Fuck off Embry! This is what i get, i decide my son needs to know his father and then you start spouting this magical love bullshit. I hope you all dont think i'm falling for this shit..its...its too much.. I'm taking eli and going somewhere far the hell away from this place..." I shouted.

"You cant escape fate trust me," a voice said from the doorway.

I turned around to see a girl standing there, she had black hair resting in a pixie cut and a deep inlaid frown.

"And who are you?" I replied with a snarl.

"Leah Clearwater, Soon to be Uley. I tried to run from fate, i even sent my own imprint away because I was feeling the same way you are..you will regret it..you know the pain you went through giving birth? The loss of an imprint is ten times worse, you stop eating..cant sleep and trust me the feeling is mutal on both sides" she chastised.

I stood still as if a cold hand had grabbed onto my heart. As mad as i am i still love Embry, i never stopped.

"Please excuse miss bitchy, she tends to get moody when she doesn't get any for a bit, but if you wanna be mad at someone blame all of us, because as a pack we made the rule for no dating before imprinting. Strictly because of what happened with Leah and Sam here" paul stated.

"Momma?" a sleepy voice called from the stairs as Eli stood there rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Daddy!" he called out as he ran down the stairs and hugged embry who simply hugged him back.

"Give some time to process this embry alright? Ive spent four days locked in this house with no one telling me anything except you were fighting newborns...it couldnt have been that hard right? Arent they smaller then Eli?" i questioned as paul busted out laughiong.

"Newborn vampires are people who just recently got bit and turned. They are frozen forever at whatever age they get turned." paul laughed.

"Oh.." I blushed embarrassed as I nervously pushed some hair behind my ear.

"She really does do that!" Collin stated as he and brady bumped fists.

"Do what? I stated again wrapping my arms around my body.

"When you are embarassed you push your hair behind your ear, its one of your cues" Collin stated as embry shot him a glare.

"Alright boys go out and play! We girls will fill her in on that tidbit" Emily said as she began shooing them outside.

Once the boys had left Kim and Emily sat back down with me.

"The boys share everything mentally... only jake and sam can hold information back...So chances are everyopne in the pack has seen your...well for lack of better phrasing figure..they know about your size, weight, everything embry knows about you they know as well.." Kim stated with red cheeks.

"Oh god, so they have seen..." I mumbled burying my face in my hands.

"Yup sam complains because paul tends to let his mind go into a never ending porno of all the girls he has been with while people like Embry who has only been with you thinks on that special time.." emily stated.

That was it I now wanted to bury myself in a deep dark hole and never come out.

* * *

 **Hope yall enjoyed it! sorry for the wait :) Will Abigail forgive embry? or will he be stuck in the doghouse for some time to come? R &R!**

 **~El Lobo De Rey~**


	5. Magic!

Days seemed to fly by, embry did as i said and gave me some space, seeing as i had basically barricaded myself in Sam's house.I never really left the room unless it was to eat or take Ej to school. I spent most of the day relaxing with emily. She told me how the guys had left to go and help another imprint.

"Abby?" Emily called out knocking on the door.

"Yeah," I replied laid back on my bed.

"You wanna go shopping with me and Kim? We are going stir crazy waiting for them to get home.." she pleaded.

"Sure.. I'll go shopping with you too" I smiled getting up from my bed and changing from my PJs into a t-shirt and some skinny jeans before leaving the room.

Emily was standing there smiling. I walked with her downstairs to where Kim and Leah were waiting.

"Hey little guy, how are you?" I cooed at MJ who was in a stroller.

"He's excited about his first-day shopping," Kim giggled.

Leah was busy double checking her diaper bag.

"Leah it's fine alright? I was the same way with Eli, trust me..you have everything you need. He's gonna be fine" i smiled.

"But what if he needs another diaper?" she asked nervously.

"How long has it been since he was changed?" I questioned.

"Thirty minutes.." Leah replied.

"Two diapers max, and that's if he eats anything while we are shopping, babies don't poop every twenty minutes." i assured her.

We all climbed into Emily's car.

"Will the pack be alright without you, Leah?" I asked curiously.

"Embry, Collin and brady have the patrols down pat, and with the help from makkah we aren't as short handed as we would be, they have increased their patrol radius to encompass La Push just as we have expanded ours to meet up with theirs, so we switch off between us and them" Leah smiled.

"Speaking of embry, is he still in the doghouse?" Kim asked.

"Yeah..no..i don't know..it's hard to be mad at him.." i sighed

"Tell me about it...Michael lied to me for awhile...and i found out his secret from his half brother...my ex fiancee" leah scoffed "but i had fallen in love with him...we had imprinted..i felt his pain and sorrow..Sending him away was the most painful thing i had ever done...worse then him lying.."

"What Leah is trying to say is..Forgive him Abby. He can't help his thoughts.. Because of the imprint we are tied to them and their thoughts are always on us." Kim said.

"They don't even see others girls as anything but another girl..no girl wille ever equal their imprint so to embry? You are a goddess and any other girl...kim for example is..just kim but to jared she's his whole world.." Leah smiled.

I smiled softly looking at the three of them. Emily pulled up out front of the mall.

"I'm just... I was afraid this was just a dream... some messed up prank.." I sighed softly.

"It's not... trust me. I've seen embry's thoughts..." Leah chuckled a glimmer in her eyes.

"What is it, Leah?" I asked.

"Oh nothing..." she said in a sing-songy voice.

 **Embry's POV Three Days ago**

"Alright... Collin, Brady, and Leah, i need you three to work with Makkah about patrols..." I said

"And where the heck do you think you are going?" Leah scolded holding her child in her arms.

Collin and brady were too busy laughing at leah's inability to cuss.

"You want me to break your tails off and shove them where the sun doesn't shine?" she hissed.

"Guys enough... i got something i have to do..." i sighed

"Whatcha gotta do? Can we help?" Colin asked.

"I gotta run to California..." I said pulling the small square box out of my pocket and opening it.

"Is that?" Brady asked his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm going to find Abby's father and get his blessing..." I smiled "so I need you three to.." I started.

"Why are you still here? Get your furry butt in gear Call!" Leah ordered

I chuckled as i took off running. I stopped at my house.

"Embry! Welcome home!" my mom called.

"Hey momma," I said smiling walking voyeur and hugging her tightly.

"Whats got you in such a good mood?" she asked.

"I'm gonna ask Abby to marry me.." I smiled.

"Bout time! I always knew you two were meant to be" she smiled.

' _If only she knew'_ i thought with a small chuckle.

"I'm gonna be gone for a while mom, I'm heading to California to meet her father..and get his blessing" I smiled.

"Well then get your bag packed and get going, do you have a plane ticket?" she asked.

"A friend is giving me a lift" I lied.

"Good now go on embry and marry that girl, no matter what her father says Marry her anyway" She hollered as i ran out the front door.

 **Present day**

I stood on santa monica pier taking in the sight of the ocean. I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. I had arrived in santa monica three days ago and have been searching for her father everywhere. Rumor had it a man named Vincent Masters came here to fish with some of his friends every friday. I watched as a man began walking down the pier followed by the man i talked to a day ago. I slowly approached the man who stopped in his tracks seeing me.

" _Yup this is her dad_ ' i thought

"Hello sir," I greeted "I'm.."

"I know who you are. You are the son of a bitch who broke my daughter's heart and got her knocked up" he replied staring me down.

"Well you might be less pleased to know me and her are together again..and..i came here to ask you a question..." I started my hands nervously going to my pocket.

"The answer is No, now get out of my face," he spat as he walked past me.

I sighed as he walked away. I had to convince him I gotta convince Mr. Masters to let me marry his daughter.

 **Hey Guys Embry here! Please submit your ideas for how i can make her dad say yes in your review below and if i like your idea i will try that!**


End file.
